The present invention relates to a tumbler pin lock system, and more particularly to a tumbler pin lock system for computer, in which some of its drivers are partially or completely shielded by an outer cap to prevent an unauthorized person from using the computer.
Conventionally, tumbler pin locks are provided on computers or other electrical devices. A disadvantage 1 of such tumbler pin locks is that their driver pins are exposed such that an unauthorized person may find another key (for example, a skeleton key) to pick open the lock and use the computer. There is a risk that the secret information stored in the computer may be copied or destroyed by an unauthorized person.
The present invention intends to provide a tumbler pin lock to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problem and other problems which may be encountered in prior tumbler pin locks.